Una noche sin salida
by Karu-suna
Summary: Siiii volvio! muajajaja XD remasterizado y corregido nwn ok no vuelvo a subir cosas con hueva de edicion XD painita/mundo alterno/ atrapados de noche en la escuela


**Ok! Aquí esta editado y remasterizado XD ante la constante insistencia y critica hacia la mas que pésima narrativa (y ante el hecho de que parece ser que algunos "escritores" conocedores no leen las aclaraciones iniciales) repito nwn que la primera vez me dio mucha mucha mucha mucha ….. hueva editarlo y como simple relleno ante mi nula actualización jajajaja prácticamente copie y pegue de la conversación del msn (siiiiiiiii hueeeeeeeeva contentos? Nwn todos la tenemos y me sorprende que no se me halla colado algún "vas" o "te toca" de la misma XD) y aunque aun así se que mi forma de escribir no es excelente¬¬ jashin que no me dedico a eso, aquí esta con mi común forma de hacerlo nwn así que espero que con esto quede aclarado nwn**

**Menciono que no es por molestia (soy un alma feliz nwn) pero me parece un m… no se creo que merece verse mejor XD así que si gusten lean "el peor fic" editado nwn**

(la idea y el trabajo sigue siendo de silvyalokilla de amor yaoi y mío nwn haaa si y de kishimoto jajaja)

Advertencias: la ya conocida ortografía, OoC siiiiii mucho Ooc muajajajaja , lemon y mm… creo que solo eso nwn

…

**Una noche sin salida**

La voz de un hombre ronco y algo mayor rompía el intermitente silencio de una clase perteneciente a un centro cercano.

**-Bueno, espero que se hayan enterado bien de los puntos para este trabajo, y he de recordarles que será CRUCIAL para su nota final, ahora procederé a formar los grupos.**

Todos prestaron algo de atención en el hombre, incluso los que estaban un poco distraídos o "estudiando a las moscas". Un compañero siempre era algo de interés, se fuese a hacer el trabajo bien o mal y no fue la excepción para un joven moreno que miraba perdidamente por la ventana a su costado que, aunque desinteresadamente, giro para escuchar la voz del mayor

El responsable del grupo pasaba cada nombre con lentitud formando lo que serian las parejas de trabajo y es que, cuando rayos un maestro se preocupa por ver a quien emparenta con quien?, las quejas no se hicieron esperar

Entre tanto bullicio, el joven volteo inconscientemente hacia su costado topándose con uno de sus mas m... extraños? si así lo consideraba, extraño compañero, un chico no mucho mayor que el, de cabellos naranjas y con un gran numero de pirsin en su rostro, lo observo sin siquiera darse cuenta, hasta que en un débil movimiento notó como este le devolvía la mirada, no se inquieto, no cambio su posición hasta que entre todas la voces una vez mas la del maestro resaltó nombrando lo que menos esperaba

**-itachi, Pain, quedan juntos, elijan tema y a diferencia de todos sus compañeros traten de no matarse**

Ambos estudiantes eran los mejores del colegio, sin embargo la efectividad usualmente significaba competitividad. Pein no era un muchacho especialmente hablador. Nunca sonreía, nunca gesticulaba, pocas veces mostraba expresión alguna, a pesar de todo nunca se habían hablado, aunque daba la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar

Aquel joven miró de reojo a Itachi, volvió su vista hacia el profesos y asintió de forma lenta

**-y...-**habló el moreno llamando la atención del pelirrojo ignorando por completo las palabras del mayor que seguía con su listado- **como que tema te apetece?**

El otro se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo con sus ojos violetas, parecía pensativo, pasaron algunos minutos y no contestaba, el Uchiha comenzó a desesperarse

**-se que... no es algo emociónate - **dijo intentando romper el hielo- **pero si lo hacemos mas rápido terminaremos antes, quieres elegir o lo hago por los 2?**

Una vez mas le miró parpadeando de forma lenta- **... me da... igual el tema...** -giró su cabeza para clavar sus ojos en el

Ok, eso era demasiado, estaba bien que el fuera algo paciente pero por si fuera poco su compañero no tenia muy buena fama y ya se suponía que terminaría trabajando también su parte pero debía ser atento, después de todo un Uchiha jamás perdía la cabeza

**-esta bien, te parece algo de arquitectura? siendo temas de arte creo que la mayoría escogerá pintores y esas cosas, podríamos hacer algo diferente**-comento esperando un si que diera final al problema y solución rápida al trabajo

**-he dicho que soy flexible... en cuanto al tema, haremos lo que se te antoje, vale?** -enarcó una ceja

-**fle...xible? m.. que rayos?**- se preguntó internamente el mas chico

Tal vez su cabeza divagaba mucho, había que admitir que Pain era bastante atractivo y aunque solo lo conociera de vista algo en el siempre había llamado su atención y el... bueno no era ningún santo

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos**- ok, si así lo quieres**- contestó intentando aparentar indiferencia y soltando un leve suspiro- **entonces te veo en la biblioteca al terminar las clases, como ya dije "mientras mas rápido mejor"  
**

-**bien, a qué hora si se puede saber?**

El otro bufó molesto, era como si algo en su forma de dirigirse al el lo incomodara

-**te dije que al salir, que yo sepa tenemos el mismo horario no?**

**-lo sé, pero tendrás que comer, digo yo. No?** -enarcó su ceja nuevamente, giró un poco el cuerpo hacia su compañero- **o es que quieres hacer el trabajo mientras comemos? **

Itachi se sorprendió un poco aunque no lo demostró- **yo...m.. no, preferiría enfocarnos en el trabajo, que sea media hora después de la salida**- enfocó nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana con un muy leve sonrojo

El ojilila se giro en su antigua posición**-bien, pues entonces será a las 3**

El timbre que indicaba el termino de hora sonó

**-y no llegues tarde** –tomó sus cosas y se fue

Apenas escuchó el movimiento se giró viendo como cruzaba la puerta

**-esto...será mas difícil de lo que pensé**- murmuró para si mismo

Una vez afuera se dirigió a la cafetería, compro algo ligero que comió con rapidez prácticamente mientras se dirigía al lugar acordado, no iba a darle el placer de moléstalo si llegaba aunque fuese un minuto tarde

Llegó la hora clave, el pelirrojo caminaba por el pasillo, vio a su compañero de trabajo en la puerta esperando pero no pareció sorprenderse, miró su reloj de muñeca

**- llegas temprano... mejor** -abrió la puerta de la biblioteca mientras le miraba de reojo

Itachi avanzó tomando delantera, no quería toparse mucho con su compañero así que después de buscar algunos títulos en el ordenador de la sala se encaminó a los estantes

**-bien...por aquí esta...-**decía en voz baja buscando el libro- **es un arquitecto e ingeniero español, se llama Calatrava es contemporáneo**-tomó el libro- **me parece interesante, pero si quieres podemos buscar algo mas clásico, quizá un arquitecto muerto**-intento bromear, la tensión no era algo que disfrutara mucho

El mayor miraba un libro con gesto concentrado aparentemente ignorando al moreno

-**si eso te hace mas feliz...** -cerró la pasta que sostenía, parecía buscar algo con los ojos y se aproximó a uno de los estantes 

**-si eso me hace feliz?-**le siguió- **no es que me haga feliz solo intento... ayudar, que buscas?-** preguntó intentando ver el porque se había movido a otro estante 

Pain detuvo sus pasos, estiró un brazo hacia el Uchiha dejándole la yema del dedo índice justo delante de la nariz pero sin llegar a tocarla. No se le había visto nunca que el llegase a mantener contacto físico con alguien del instituto, con absolutamente nadie

Esa acción si que descolocó a Itachi, que significaba?

**-y... eso es?... que quieres?** -preguntó algo molesto desviando sus ojos que sin darse cuenta había posado en le mano contraria ahora hacia aquella imnotizante mirada violeta 

El mayor se limitó a caminar de nuevo

**-es algo que perdí hace tiempo en esta sala. no importa, centrémonos en el trabajo**-soltó sin interés pasando las yemas de sus dedos por los lomos de algunos libros

El moreno dejo salir un suspiro al momento tomando nuevamente el libro y dirigiéndose a una de las mesas de trabajo

**-esta bien, como quieras**

La tarde pasó lentamente, el maldito trabajo parcia eterno y por si eso fuera poco el Uchiha se negaba a parar, claro un Uchiha siempre hace lo mejor, tenia que ser perfecto y al ver que su compañero cooperaba, aunque en menor grado que el claro, lo animo a seguir trabajando sin notar siquiera las hora 

**-maldita sea Pain concéntrate**- pensaba el aludido de pie detrás del otro- **será mejor que revisemos esto **-pasó un brazo por un lado del cuerpo de itachi señalando un punto concreto del texto, quedando con su cabeza al lado de la de el 

**-esta bien, creo que es importante**

El menor estaba muy concentrado, no es que fuera un ñoño en cuanto a los estudios pero apenas había obtenido una beca y se esforzaba enormemente por mantenerla, sintió algo cálido aproximándose tras el, notando segundos después el brazo de su compañero posado en su hombro mientras se estiraba para tomar unas notas de la mesa

**-dios, eso se siente... bien, que rayos me pasa? debe ser el clima, si hace frio y su mano es cálida y ... a Itachi concéntrate!-** se regañaba mentalmente, tomó un marca textos con su mano algo temblorosa y señalo lo mencionado por el mayor 

**-gracias...-**se apartó- **y toma, un dulce para que no te quedes corto de azúcar** –dijo mientras le dejaba un dulce sobre la cabeza y volviendo su atención a las notas tomadas segundos atrás 

Ante tal acción el moreno se sonrojo, era extraño ver ese repentino cambio de actitud, lo sintió incluso amigable como si le tratara como a un niño pequeño, lo mejor que podía hacer era corresponder

**-am... gr-gracias**- tomo el caramelo de su cabeza observándolo como si se tratase de la joya mas valiosa del mundo, pare un momento después abrirlo y metérselo a la boca

Pain vio su reacción y sonrió muy ligeramente

Un minuto pasó y entre el silencio de aquella sala se escuchó un leve tono, Itachi miró su reloj notando así la hora

**-es tarde** –murmuro- **m... Pain? es tarde, si tienes que volver a casa adelante yo... bueno no hay nadie que cuide mi llegada**- le sonrió inocentemente**- me quedaré a terminar  
**

**-yo tampoco tengo a nadie que me espere...** -se sentó a su lado- **no te preocupes **–le observó 

**-que rayos me pasa?, siento mis mejillas arder, debo estar sonrojado**- pensó apenado, no era algo que le pasara todos los días, bajó la mirada intentando concentrarse nuevamente-** lo siento- **se disculpó después de todo no sabia si había hecho decir algo incomodo al mayor

Al escuchar sus palabras se giró un poco hacia el- **no debes disculparte... no has hecho nada malo, así que no te preocupes**- dudó por un momento pero finalmente colocó una mano sobre la espalda de su compañero

**-no se si es por el caramelo que le he dado pero huele muy dulce...-** se dijo así mismo 

- **yo...me agrada trabajar contigo, creo que hacemos un buen equipo después de todo**- comento ya mas relajado Itachi 

El pelirrojo sonrió igualmente pero de una forma mas disimulada- **yo también lo creo... me alegro que lo digas tu, la gente no es algo que se me de bien, precisamente...** -bajó unos centímetros la mano para después retirarla y comenzar a escribir un apartado del trabajo- **pero creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta..**

**-rayos porque todo lo que digo esta mal**- le regaño de nuevo el Uchiha-** no…**

-llamo su atención posando su mano sobre la que utilizaba el otro para escribir frenando así sus movimientos-** perdón**- se disculpo retirando al instante su mano- **no creo que seas si, a veces la gente no es muy buena**- sonrió con un deje de nostalgia- **pero supongo que cuando encuentras a la adecuada pues...**

Pein lo observó, miró su mano y de nuevo desvió sus ojos hacia el rostro frente a el le mira

**-eso es cierto...** –clavó una vez mas sus ojos violetas en los negros profundos como si quisiese intimidarlo pero no de una forma ofensiva, como si le estuviese analizando o quisiese meterse literalmente en su cabeza

El menor mantuvo el contacto bajando su atención a sus labios y aumentando al instante los latidos de su corazón, entonces rompió ese lazo de golpe para ponerse de pie

**-yo... iré a buscar otro libro creo que nos hará falta información**- se dio la vuelta sintiéndose observado mientras se perdía en los pasillos

El mayor se quedó pensativo inclinando la silla hacia atrás para mirar el techo unos segundos pero con movimiento en su mano mientras "escribía"

**-cada vez tiene un comportamiento mas extraño este muchacho...**

**...**

Estaba nervioso, no sabia porque pero algo en ese chico movía cosas dentro de el, vagó un rato por los anaqueles buscando nada en realidad

**-que será lo que olvidó aquí?-** pensó recordando lo sucedido cuando llegaron, tomo un libro cualquiera de arte y se dejo caer en el piso recargándose en el muro, suspiró- **será mejor distraerme un rato, no creo que valla a ningún lado-** se dijo a si mismo mientras se perdía en aquellas paginas sintiendo algo de cansancio invadirlo lentamente

Pasaron varios minutos y Pain empieza a preocuparse un poco por su tardanza, así que fue en su búsqueda para encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos con un libro en la mano y sentado con los ojos cerrados

**-itachi? te encuentras...** –notó que dormía, suspiró y se inclinó hacia el tomándolo en brazos con delicadeza y llevándolo de nuevo al salón, de camino no pudo evitar perderse observando fijamente su rostro ahora recostado en uno de sus hombros

**…**

Sentía un calor muy extraño, no lograba identificarlo, estaba en uno de los pasillos leyendo o no?, abrió los ojos algo asustado sintiendo una superficie blanda bajo su cuerpo, notó que estaba en un sillón rojo, en la parte baja de la biblioteca según recordaba donde había visto aquellos muebles, bostezó, buscando algo en sus alrededores 

El cielo parecía mas oscuro y Pain seguía sentado como cuando se había ido, solo que tenía la cabeza apoyada y ladeada sobre los brazos con los ojos cerrados respirando tranquila y profundamente 

Itachi se levantó, apenas dio unos pasos vio a su compañero sentado no muy lejos de el, lo observo detenidamente pensando en lo lindo que lucía, nuevamente ese molesto tono sonó en su reloj, lo miró

**-mierda! es mas que tarde**!- gritó sin darse cuenta notablemente alterado y despertando sobresaltadamente a su compañero

**-que demon...?-** lo miró, pensó unos segundo y puso una de sus mano sobre su rostro- **mierda, me he dormido yo también**

**-he...yo lo siento no quise asustarte**- se disculpo pero al instante reaccionó-**espera, yo... me quede dormido**

**-si, en uno de los pasillos-** desvió su mirada bostezando

**-lo lamento, no quise molestarte... pero ya es muy tarde será mejor que salgamos de aquí**

El mayor asintió recogiendo sus cosas del suelo **- ah e...itachi** – dijo a lo bajo-**no me molestas- **completo sin ser escuchado

Ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida extrañándose por encontrar el lugar en un profundo silencio, al llegar a la puerta principal el Uchiha tomo la manija jalándola ligeramente hacia el haciendo que se escuchase un sonido hueco, paró en seco

**-P-pain? creo que esta cerrado  
**

**-genial-** pensó-**espera... voy a buscar a alguien...** -dejó su mochila sobre una mesa cercana y se encaminó a paso tranquilo 

**-esta bien, te espero aquí**- lo miró alejarse para segundos después tomar asiento en el piso recargado en la puerta, se distrajo mirando las sombras en la oscuridad, después de todo la iluminación era escasa, sintió un aire frio recorrerle la espala soltando un escalofrió

**-mierda, solo me faltaba esto  
**

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que se escucharon pasos cada vez mas cercanos, el ojivioleta regresaba, se acercó hasta quedar frente a el

**-y bien? encontraste a alguien?-** no era que le preocupara mucho pero quedarse atrapado en la escuela... bueno no era de las mejores experiencias que pudiese tener 

-**no, has traído móvil o algo?**

Itachi sacó su teléfono mirando para su desgracia que la batería estaba completamente muerta, bufó molesto- **si, pero no creo que sirva sin batería**-le muestra la pantalla algo apenado-** perdona si no me hubiera quedado dormido...**

**-tenemos igual de culpa los dos, no lo hagas tu solo te recuerdo que yo también me he dormido, itachi**

El Uchiha suspiró guardando de nuevo el móvil**- si... yo... olvídalo**- desvió la mirada- **y? ahora que hacemos?**

**-supongo que esperar-** dijo el mas alto en un suspiro mirando la pantalla de su móvil - **yo no tengo cobertura...**

**-ok-** contestó resignado haciéndose un lado invitando al otro a sentarse junto a el- **debe haber algún velador o algo no?-** bostezó- **espero que no tengamos que pasar aquí la noche**

**-eso espero...** –se sentó a su lado echando la cabeza hacia atrás

Los minutos pasaban en silencio ,hasta que un pequeño rugido de estomago proveniente del menor lo rompió- **jeje lo siento**- sonrió apenado después de todo había comido muy rápido esa tarde para evitar demorarse

**-no te disculpes itachi-** golpeó ligeramente la puerta con su cabeza- **si vamos a pasar la noche aquí... deberíamos buscar un lugar para dormir-** se puso de pie 

Lo miró hacia arriba e imitó su acción**- esta bien, tienes razón-** ambos se encaminaron por los pasillos buscando alguna sala abierta

**-sabes itachi...** – comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba -**me alegro de que nos pusiesen juntos...**

**-He? este... si a mi también**- sonrió discretamente- **no me llevo muy bien con los demás chicos del salón**

**-no es solo por eso... he tenido una ocasión para conocerte en mas profundidad... y he visto que... bueno**

El moreno lo miro expectante, preguntó "inocentemente"-**que?**

**-me caes bien, no eres brillante solo en inteligencia, si no también en forma de ser..****  
**

**- m... gracias, yo... también me agradas, creo que me arrepiento de no haber intentado hablarte antes**- comentó sin darse cuenta, acaso había pensado en voz alta? 

Continuaron su camino, pasados unos minutos encontraron la puerta del gimnasio que para su suerte solo estaba emparejada, se adentraron

**-bueno por lo menos podremos usar las colchonetas para dormir-** comentó el menor dejando sus cosas en el suelo y encaminándose a jalar uno de los dichosos colchones 

**-déjame a mi...** –pidió el pelirrojo apoyando una mano en su hombro apartándole con mucha suavidad, colocó varias colchonetas en el suelo buscando otras mas pequeñas para tener apoyo para la cabeza**- ten -**le ofreció una 

**-gracias**

Ambos se recostaron un poco separados uno del otro, el mas chico miraba perdidamente el techo distrayendo su atención entre las luces apagadas y las instalaciones colgando

**-Pain...?, sales con alguien- **soltó como cualquier comentario

**-no, y tu?-** contestó algo sorprendido por lo repentino de la pregunta

**-m...no, no soy de los que salen mucho-** rió, cada vez se sentía mas relajado y los nervios quedaban completamente de lado 

**-quien lo diría, tienes mucho éxito con las mujeres... en fin, mi opinión es igual que la del resto, sinceramente no eres para nada feo**. 

Ese comentario realmente lo sorprendió, giró disimuladamente su vista para intentar ver algo en aquel joven rostro pero nada, era como una caja fuerte

**-gr-gracias...creo, tu… bueno tampoco le pides nada a nadie**-sonrió ante su propio comentario- **seguro las chicas te persiguen anqué eso que dices a mi realmente me da igual, no...simplemente no me interesan**

**- no te gustan las mujeres?-** cuestionó pensativo

**-em.. no, bueno yo... siempre ha sido así**- lo miró con un leve deje de preocupación- **te incomoda?**

**-en absoluto-** sonríe levemente mirando hacia otro lado**-que suerte tengo últimamente, joder-**pensó

Itachi suspiró sin darse cuenta, por algún motivo sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima, colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada

**-y que me dices... te interesa...alguien?  
**

**-digamos que hay una persona..**

**-ya veo-** desvió la mirada un tanto... desilusionado?-**en que diablos piensas Itachi era mas que obvio que se interesaría por alguien**-meditó para sus adentros- **creo... que será mejor dormir-** se giró dando la espalda al mayor intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente 

**-si... supongo que si…** -se giró también acomodándose**- buenas noches-** torció ligeramente la boca

La noche pasaba, interminable al parecer de Itachi, aunque había dicho que dormiría no había podido pegar los ojos en... bueno ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, se frotó los brazos con las manos, comenzaba a hacer frio ya par su "buena suerte" había olvidado llevar hasta un mísero suéter

**-mierda-**murmuro **- a este paso enfermare antes de entregar el trabajo-** estornudó

Entre sueños el mayor se estiró envolviéndolo en un abrazo alarmando momentáneamente al Uchiha 

**-ok, que fue eso?-**pensó confuso, acaso lo había escuchado?, se giró lentamente topándose con los ojos cerrados de su compañero y sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo, lo miró atentamente, analizando cada detalle, su respiración pausada, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, trago saliva nervioso no quería cometer una estupidez de la que se arrepintiese después, cerro los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho del pelirrojo esperando así conciliar el sueño

No paso mucho tiempo para que Pain les acomodara a ambos abrazando al otro con mas intensidad y apoyando una de sus mejillas sobre su cabeza

…

Acaso era la noche mas larga del año o que joder!, cada minuto se estiraba como si fuese una liga de goma, esto debía ser un chiste, necesitaba hacer algo y rápido, el calor del abrazo era ahora sofocante, debía admitir que se sentía mas que bien pero que le diría si se despertaba?

**-ha hola perdón pero tenia frio y bueno tu cuerpo se me antojo "calientito" y me quede aquí, no claro que no! itachi baka!-** se maldijo mentalmente

Se separó con cuidado de no despertarlo y decidió salir a tomar algo de aire, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al apenas haber puesto un pie fuera del gimnasio se resbaló, solo jashin sabe con que, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y chocando su espalda y cabeza con la puerta que acababa de cerrar tras de si

El ruido despertó l mayor mas no lo procesó, solo abrió sus ojos, miró a su alrededor pero no vio a su acompañante, colocó una mano sobre la colchoneta notando que aun mantenía calor así que giro mirando hacia la puerta levantándose en silencio al notarla ligeramente abierta

**-mierda**- decía adolorido aun en el suelo y sujetándose la cabeza- **eso dolió… bravo Itachi que sigue? tirarte por las escaleras para llamar su atención?- **esa pelea mental no le daba tregua, levanto su mano con la que sobaba el golpe y la miro con una pequeña mancha roja-** rayos**

El pelirrojo abrió completamente la puerta

**-Ita...-**ve la sangre- **ITACHI!** -se inclinó hacia el- **que ha pasado!** - la general expresión neutral de su rostro cambió totalmente a una de extrema preocupación

-**na-nada.. me caí... lamento haberte despertado-** decía atropelladamente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero apenas se irguió un poco un mareo lo hizo precipitarse peligrosamente hacia el suelo 

Pain le atrapó antes de que callera- **calla... vamos a la enfermería a curarte eso... espero que tampoco este cerrada...-** lo tomo por la cintura y colgó el delgado brazo del moreno por sus hombros ayudándolo a caminar 

Apaso lento ambos chicos llegaron a dicha sala, encontrándola afortunadamente abierta, al entrar el menor se recostó en lo que parecía una pequeña camilla

**-estoy bien, en serio no es nada  
**

**-Itachi deja de ser tan reservado... no me gustaría ver como te desangras... aunque es una herida pequeña hay que parar esa hemorragia... no quiero que te pase nada malo…-** tomó un poco de algodón y lo humedeció con agua oxigenada- **a ver.. date la vuelta para que te desinfecte la herida...**

Ante la insistencia el menor obedeció, soltando un leve quejido ente el contacto del frio liquido con la herida- **en verdad... no se como disculparme**-estaba realmente apenado- **te he causado muchos problemas...yo...**

El pelirrojo retiró el algodón después de ver que la sangre dejaba de fluir en la herida, le acomodó un poco el cabello y tiró el algodón-** no es nada... y no te disculpes mas... **-le abraza por la espalda-** por favor...**

**-lo siento...-**dejo salir en susurro, como si le hubiese pedido todo lo contrario, mantenía la mirada baja y sin darse cuenta unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, hacia cuanto que no se sentía tan bien?, como ya lo había dicho no tenia muy buena relación con otras personas y Pain, lo que se podría considerar un completo extraño, estaba ahí dándole afecto, uno muy poco común pero así lo sentía el Uchiha

El mas alto le miró y no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco al verle llorar- **itachi... no llores...** -le secó las lagrimas con... ternura? sin deshacer el abrazo-**por favor no me gusta verte así...**

Pareció reaccionar en ese instante, ni siquiera había notado su llanto, abrió los ojos sorprendido

**-no...no estoy llorando-** se separó un poco dando la cara al mayor que acercó su cuerpo un poco al de el deshaciéndose una vez mas de esas molestas lagrimas 

**- si... si lo estas haciendo...**

Itachi tomó con delicadeza la mano que se posaba en su mejilla separándola levemente y observándola con extrema atención**-no… tienes que hacer esto**

**-quiero hacerlo…-** contestó mirándolo fijamente, para después acercar su rostro un poco mas al de el y apoyar sus labios en una de sus mejillas

El moreno no supo en que momento cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa placentera sensación, descuidadamente se giró logrando que aquel inocente beso se posara ahora en sus labios, logrando sorpresa en su compañero que no dudó en corresponder posando la mano que le sujetaba en su cintura

Itachi quería mas, ese simple rose no era suficiente así que en un movimiento pausado colocó sus manos tras la nuca del mayor intentando profundizar aquella caricia 

Pain lo besaba de forma mas intensa inclinándose ligeramente hacia el, mordió suavemente su labio superior

**-ah-** dejó escapar un leve gemido, esa acción lo tomó desprevenido, sentía como su sangre le subía a la cabeza incrementando el mareo por el golpe, pero a quien le importaba?, continuó perdiéndose en esas sensaciones acompañadas de un vértigo intenso que solo lo hacían desear mas, si, tal ves eso le quitaría la incomodidad, pensó

Entonces el mas alto reaccionó, lo miró y aflojó el mordisco-** debo disculparme...** -se apartó un poco soltándole del todo

Y así tan repentino como había sido todo se había frenado, ya no sentía esa calidez, ya no sentía esa protección, que había pasado?, el Uchiha se incorporó dirigiendo lentamente su mano a la mejilla del contrario 

**-esta bien, no lo sientas**- le sonrió dulcemente bajando la mirada, después de todo su "cura" se había acabado y el mareo volvía a el

**-es que...-**suspiró el ojivioleta un tanto nervioso- **itachi debo ser sincero... llevo tiempo amándote en****silencio...-**lo miró a los ojos-**espero que...en fin, no lo se... no te sientas incomodo conmigo después de esto...**

El otro mantenía la mirada baja, la levanto lentamente observando al pelirrojo completamente atónito

**-eso es verdad Pain? -** preguntó desconcertado, si se trataba de una broma no era para nada graciosa

**-claro que es verdad itachi...**

Desvió la mirada solo un segundo para posarla de nuevo en el que tenia enfrente**- entonces, no tienes nada de que disculparte- **sonrió una vez mas sellando de nuevo sus labios en un cálido beso

El mayor se sorprendió mucho pero no tardó mucho en devolver el gesto con intensidad**- te amo -** volvió a besarlo recostándolo en la camilla 

**-y yo a ti-**respondió entre beso y beso

Estuvieron así por largo rato hasta que la falta de oxigeno los hizo detenerse, ambos con la respiración agitada y algo de rubor en las mejillas

**-te ves bien sonrojado sabes?- **comento a juego el moreno**  
**

**-lo mismo digo itachi- **sonrió mostrando los dientes, le mordió el cuello- **me gusta tu piel**

**-Ahh**- dejó salir**- y... también te ves bien sonriendo**- le picó- **deberías...de hacerlo mas seguido**-lo tiro levemente del cabello obligándolo una vez mas a unir sus labios 

**-es la primera vez que sonrió así en mucho tiempo... gracias...** -lo besó en el cuello donde previamente le había mordido dando también una lamida

**-procurare que lo hagas mas seguido**

No queriendo esperar mas comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del pelirrojo con algo de dificultad, estaba nervioso y aunque tenia dudas, después de todo nunca había estado en una situación igual, solo podía pensar en seguir, ya después de preocuparía por las consecuencias de sus actos 

Ante sus movimientos el mayor sonrió levemente ayudándole y desabrochando sus botones con la boca sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos 

Por lo que parecían largos minutos y entre caricias y besos las ropas quedaron de sobra permaneciendo ambos únicamente en ropa interior, el menor detuvo sus movimientos respirando profundo y cerrando los ojos

**-dios...es mas vergonzoso de lo que pensé...aunque tiene un buen cuerpo… dios! A quien engaño esta para morirse!-** se decía mentalmente el mas chico 

Pain notó esa reacción y sonriendo lamió su pecho esperando ver lo que ocurría

El rostro de Itachi se tornó de mil colores, solo por un segundo sintió que todo iba demasiado rápido, se tensó automáticamente posando sus manos en los hombros del ojivioleta que seguía mirandolo

**-tranquilízate... iremos despacio vale?** –le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora

**-es...esta bien jejeje lo siento**-estiró un poco su rostro pidiendo un beso, hasta ese momento era lo que mas había disfrutado

El pelirrojo acariciaba uno de sus costados volviendo a bajar por el cuello para empezar a dar un chupetón

Automáticamente la respiración del Uchiha se aceleró soltando pequeños pero audibles gemidos, el contacto era cada vez mas intenso, podía sentir aquellos suaves labios por su cuerpo aumentando así su temperatura 

En cuanto el mayor se sació de dejar marcas sobre aquel cuello empezó a bajar por todo el torso entre besos y lamidas hasta llegar a la goma del bóxer mordiéndola 

Itachi lo sentía cerca, demasiado cerca y sin poder evitarlo su "amiguito" comenzaba a animarse, soltó un gemido apenas sintió el leve rose de los dientes del mayor sobre su bajo vientre, que sonrió con malicia bajando un poco la ropa interior y lamiendo la piel intentando alargar al máximo esa tortura 

**ya...-**soltó el moreno a modo de suplica, ese tipo de tortura no era nada agradable y la molestia en su parte baja cada vez se intensificaba mas-**por favor Pain...duele- **confeso mas que ruborizado e intentado ocultar su rostro girándolo a su costado

**-esta bien...** –se rindió al juego sonriendo, le quitó la ropa interior estirándose un poco hacia atrás dejándola caer a un lado, observando bien su rostro ruborizado con los parpados ligeramente caídos y su boca entreabierta, bajó por su pecho tembloroso sonriendo al ver las reacciones que causaba 

El moreno se sintió avergonzado e instintivamente llevo sus manos a cubrir su intimidad pero apenas la rozó una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo recorrió llenándolo de incomodidad y haciendo que soltara un gemido mas sonoro

**-mierda-** masculló 

El otro se mordió la lengua apartándole las manos- **no te avergüences itachi que yo tengo lo mismo...** -sonrió de nuevo con picardía 

**-pero...yo no lo estoy...viendo...baka-** se quejó entrecortadamente, hacia gran esfuerzo por no perder el control 

Pain se enterneció**- pues no pienses en eso-** le agarró la entrepierna y empezó a masturbarle con suavidad 

**-ah! dios se siente tan... bien-** comenzó a jadear, no quería mostrarse débil pero maldición! su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, constantes gemidos salían de su boca y en un intento de frenarlos subió su mano hasta ella para taparla mientras cerraba con mas fuerza los ojos a lo que el mayor aumentó el vaivén de su mano 

**-ya...para...po-porfavor**-pedía entre gemidos el Uchiha y es que parecía que el aire se negara a entrar en sus pulmones, como es que se había perdido tanto tiempo de estas sensaciones?

El pelirrojo soltó levemente el aire por la nariz con una leve sonrisa y se inclinó dándole una larga e intensa lamida 

-**dios!-** no resistió mas, eso era el colmo se sentía como un principiante...ok si lo era pero de cualquier modo se sentía mal, no había aguantado nada, apenas sitió la cálida y húmeda lengua tocar su piel se dejo ir soltando un agudo gemido, intento normalizar su respiración cubriéndose el rostro apenado con ambas manos- **lo siento**

Pain se relamió los labios- **no importa **–sonrió- **te he dicho que no te avergüences**

Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada**- baka, lo dices como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo- **separó las manos de su rostro

El ojivioleta sonrió de nuevo- **el baka eres tu.. **-le separó las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas acariciando suavemente su largo cabello

Itachi se quedo embelesado con esa imagen, en verdad lucia tan distinto a como lo veía apenas hace escasas horas, se sentía protegido, tanto que no le dio importancia a la acción del mayor y sin despegar su mirada de la del contrario enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello obligándolo a descender un poco para recibir el abrazo

**-es extraño**-susurró a su oído- **se que apenas nos conocemos pero siento como si esto fuese de toda la vida**-suspiró-**hasta da miedo**

**-no debes tenerlo... se que parezco frio pero con las personas que quiero no lo soy...****  
**

El menor negó con la cabeza manteniendo el agarre- **no eres … no te siento...frio**-se despegó para mirarlo a los ojos- **no lo eres**-aseguró 

Solo recibió como respuesta una caricia apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro 

**en serio no eres de muchas palabras**- sonrió acariciando los brazos del mayor que soportaban su peso a cada costado de su cabeza 

El otro acaricia su mejilla, no sabe muy bien que decir a parte de "te amo" lo abraza contra su pecho 

Sin mas se removió un poco haciendo que el mayor se separara levemente, aprovechando la situación tomo posesión de sus labios mientras una traviesa mano descendía entre ambos cuerpos logrando dar leves caricias el miembro ya algo despierto del pelirrojo obligándolo a gemir en su boca y sintiendo como una mano lo tomaba por la nuca incrementando la intensidad del beso 

El menor incremento el ritmo de su mano bajando con la otra los bóxers de su pareja correspondiendo gustoso y sintiendo con mas fuerza los gemidos agolpándose en su garganta mientras una lengua traviesa lamia la suya dando fugaces mordiscos, sintió la pelvis de su compañero chocar con la suya y al sentir esa envestida, casi experimental no pudo evitar cierta excitación, inconscientemente abrió mas las piernas y , si es que era posible, aumento aun mas el movimiento de su mano entre ambos cuerpos

**-Itachi..~** - soltó Pain entre gemidos lamiendo el blanco cuello bajo el y dando otra mordida para ahogar suspiros, movió inconscientemente sus caderas rozándose aun mas 

**-cuanto... mas piensas...esperar-** rogó el moreno entre suspiros, debía de admitir que aunque sentía una gran expectativa, esas sensaciones lo volvían loco 

El pelirrojo respiró por la boca retirándose los pequeños restos de esencia ajena que quedaban en sus mejillas con dos dedos que después introdujo en la pequeña entrada despacio 

**-ahhh-ahh-** no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor, después de todo era nuevo en eso y la acción del mayor había sido algo repentina-**rayos-**se quejó dejando salir un par de lagrimas 

Pain le secó las lagrimas con sus labios, esperando un poco a que se acostumbrara 

El Uchiha sentía esa presión en su parte baja, un poco dolorosa pero extrañamente satisfactoria, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en esas sensaciones cuando un tercer dedo entró en el tensándolo de nuevo presionando los brazos del mayor 

El ver la reacción de su compañero el mas alto se mordió el labio un poco apenado moviendo sus dedos mas despacio, observándolo bien 

Ese gesto enterneció a Itachi, sintió su preocupación

**-estoy bien...sigue-** le sonrió dificultosamente 

**-no empezare hasta que este seguro de que estés bien... puedo esperar**... -lo beso sobre sus parpados y siguió moviéndolos un poco mas rápido 

Aprovechando ese acercamiento el moreno tomo su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo, se separo solo unos centímetros**- gracias-**susurro 

**-no me las des** –volvió a besarlo y abrió un poco los dedos 

El movimiento le dolió un poco sin embargo tomo con delicadeza la mano que lo preparaba separándola de su cuerpo- **estoy listo**

**-esta bien...** -le levantó un poco las piernas y presionó su miembro contra la entrada del contrario soltando un leve gemido mientras lo introducía poco a poco 

Eso si que era doloroso, mas que doloroso, las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía al mayor abrirse paso lentamente en su cuerpo, sujeto con fuerza los hombros de Pain atrayéndolo para que lo abrazara y aminorar el dolor 

De nuevo secó sus lagrimas con ternura hasta penetrarlo por completo, se quedó así esperando a que se acostumbrara**-relaja tu cuerpo itachi... -**le dio suaves besos en el cuello 

**-h-hai-**soltó con leves espasmos, suspiró profundamente, a los pocos minutos la incomodidad disminuyo considerablemente así que con un leve movimiento de caderas le indico que podía continuar 

El mayor empezó a embestirle lentamente pero con profundidad, soltó gemidos algo pausados mirándole

**-d-dios...ha**-soltaba entre suspiros, aun con las palabras del mayor no podía evitar desviar la mirada, buen momento para que su cerebro trabajara recordándole en donde se encontraba , se sonrojó al momento de pensar que en tan solo unas horas los pasillos tras la puerta estarían llenos de estudiantes, pero a quien le importaba eso en un momento como ese?, solo a Itachi, sacudió levemente la cabeza despejándose al sentir un aumento en la intensidad de los envistes-**Pain...**

Las embestidas cobraron fuerza y rapidez obteniendo gemidos mas audibles de parte del pelirrojo que comenzó a masturbar al menor en un intento de aumentar su placer al tiempo que lo besaba de forma desbordante

Sin dudar siguió el juego, el beso se volvía cada vez mas intenso acallando los constantes gemidos de ambos hasta que el mayor tocó un punto dentro del Uchiha que lo obligó a deshacer el beso bruscamente para soltar un gemido al aire-**ahhhh...P-pain no...no puedo...**

**-Itachi...** – embistió con mas fuerza y le mordió la oreja gimiendo contra ella 

El placer era demasiado, como era posible que ese lindo pelirrojo lo pusiera así tan rápido?, sin poder resistir mas se vino en la mano del ojivioleta respirado con dificultad estremeciéndose por la estocadas que seguía recibiendo gustoso

Transcurrieron un par de minutos hasta que el mayor se vino en aquel cálido interior con un sonoro gemido, jadeaba intentando calmarse besándolo de nuevo fugazmente

Ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados , con sus cabezas unidas una sobre la otra recibiendo el cálido aliento del otro en sus rostros, el moreno dejo salir una risilla sin cambiar su posición- **creo...que ya no odiaré tanto la enfermería**

Pain rió con el**- yo tampoco** –posó sus labios bajo su barbilla retirándole de nuevo algunos mechones de la cara

**-Nee.. que..era lo que buscaste en los libros?-**preguntó somnoliento cerrando los ojos

El otro se estiró buscando sus pantalones y sacó un pequeño dije de acero en forma de kanji**- esto-** se lo colgó delicadamente al cuello

Itachi lo miró casi cayendo dormido-**amor-**susurró al entender el significado del kanji**- como sabias…que lo nuestro resultaría?**

**-no lo sabia**- se recostó en su pecho**-siempre fue para ti**

Sin darse cuenta el cansancio los invadió quedando dormidos sin siquiera cambiar de posición

…

Escuchaba murmullos, ruido, quien rayos hacia ruido a esas horas de la noche?, abrió los ojos de golpe mirando inmediatamente por la ventana notando la luz del día

**-mierda! Pain! Pain despierta!-** lo movía levemente esperando que no fuera tarde para salir sin ser vistos 

Lentamente el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos

**-hm..?** -lo miró, sonrío aun con los ojos medio cerrados- **buenos días...**

**-Bu-buenos días-** contestó apenado recordando la noche anterior- **haaaa es verdad!- **recordó-**Pain ya es de día y escucho ruido hay que movernos pero ya!- **le decía angustiado intentando separar el peso del mayor de su cuerpo 

El mayor se estiró un poco y ante una sensación extraña miró hacia abajo sonrojándose levemente

**-ehm... genial, vaya forma mas rara de dormirme...** -se revolvió con cuidado sacando su miembro aun protegido por el cuerpo del menor dejando salir un suspiro acompañado de un ligero estremecimiento

El Uchiha soltó un leve quejido al sentirse abandonado suspirando y echando la cabeza hacia atrás

**- eso...dolió-**murmuro para si esperando no ser escuchado

**-lo siento -**le besa el cuello ayudándolo a incorporarse, comenzó a coger las ropas dándole las suyas 

El moreno sonrió tomando la ropa que le extendía el mayor

**-y... ahora que?-**preguntó preocupado, no sabia que pensar incluso en un momento la idea de que todo había sido un sueño cruzó por su cabeza causando una terrible opresión en su pecho 

**-sabes que mi corazón es tuyo** –le respondió pegando su frente a la de el sonriéndole 

Itachi dejo salir con alivio el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido, lo besó ligeramente

**-y el mío es tuyo** - sonrió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el aroma que su pareja desprendía

En ese instante la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista al Uchiha sentado en la camilla con un Pain sujetándolo de ambas mejillas y con su frente aun pegada a la del menor

**- que... que hacen aquí?-**preguntó la enfermera en turno llegando puntual a cubrir sus horas

**-bueno... el se cayo, tan solo estaba curándole la herida…-** se apresuro a responder el mas grande 

**-herida?**

**-si... se hizo una pequeña herida en la cabeza..-**insistió 

La mujer se acerco a ver al "herido"

**-m.. esto ya esta cicatrizando no acaba de pasar o si?-**pregunto desconfiada

**-ham.. no, este yo... me caí ayer pero am... creí que se había abierto jejeje -**sonrió temeroso esperando que le creyeran

**-mierda se ha secado la sangre y deje el trabajo en la puerta de la entrada además las colchonetas siguen tiradas-** pensaba nervioso el pelirrojo- **veo que no confía en nosotros, ahí están los algodones llenos de sangre por si busca pruebas**

Antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo el mayor tomo de la mano al moreno haciendo que se pusiera de pie y lo encamino rápidamente a la entrada

**-gracias y perdone las molestias-** se disculpó el Uchiha mientras era alado fuera de la sala 

**- estas bien?** –suspiró aliviado volteando su mirada hacia su acompañante 

**- s-si...-** se sobó levemente el trasero- **no debí moverme tan rápido**- murmuró

Pain no pudo evitar reírse un poco**-lo siento no pretendía hacer que te doliese -**lo abraza un poco y se separa por si aparece alguien- **será mejor que nos vayamos ya... espero que no pregunten por que tenemos el trabajo si la entrega es aun dentro de tres días... aunque ya casi esta acabado**... -lo mira

El menor le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla

-**acostúmbrate que no me gusta trabajar bajo presión y así...-** se acercó insinuantemente**- tendremos el resto del tiempo para hacer otras cosas**- sonrió juguetonamente alejándose un par de pasos

El pelirrojo sonrió con picardía- **eso me gusta, aunque no se si voy a poder trabajar teniéndote... por los alrededores, eres demasiado tentador como para tenerte delante y desaprovecharte **–le dio un ligero azote en el trasero riendo **anda.. vámonos a clase..**

El moreno observó como su compañero le toma la delantera mientras el se sonrojaba en extremo por aquella "inocente caricia"

**- oye!-**corrió colgándosele al cuello

Una ráfaga de aire pasó a su lado frenándolos

**-a un lado! Ocurrió un crimen en la esceula! hay sangre en el gimnasio!** gritaba un profesor de cabello negro corto y cejas pobladas seguido de otro maestro de cabellos plateados con medio rostro cubierto por una oscura bufanda negando con la cabeza mientras detenía a los curiosos alumnos que se dirigían al lugar

**-la próxima ves… trabajamos en mi casa vale?- **comento el Uchiha viendo la exagerada reacción del superior

**-vale –** le responde riendo y tomando su mano para seguir su camino

…

**Listo! Misión cumplida nwn, como habrán notado el argumento es el mismo y creo que cambie algunas pequeñas partes como el final donde aunque desde un principio me imaginaba a Gay-sensei con la exagerada escena, pues lo omití, quizá aun exista algún error suelto pero creo que es mínimo, como dije al inicio no solo es mío y de nuevo agradezco a sylvia de amor yaoi por hacerme pasar ese buen rato escribiendo nwn**

**Ya con aclaraciones y todo espero que haya sido de su agrado nwn**

**NOTA: gracias por los consejos y comentarios dirigidos a este fic nwn sinceramente, y espero no decepcionar (mucho XD) a ustedes chicas y/o chicos que saben de esto de la escritura (¬¬ que miren que se los dice una arquitecta 100% grafica XD)**


End file.
